The UCLA Microbial Pathogenesis Training Grant provides the foundation for an integrated research training program in the biochemistry, cell biology & genetics of microbial pathogens and host-pathogen interactions. The program's goal is to train scientists to conduct research in microbial pathogenesis using molecular, cellular, genetic, immunological, genomic and post-genomic approaches. Our training faculty includes 24 preceptors with a broad range of related research interests in the areas of bacteriology, parasitology, virology, and immunology. Faculty have excellent publication, funding and training records. The program, first funded in 1988, has been continually funded for 19 years. Six predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral positions are currently funded; we request an increase in the number of predoctoral trainees to eight, as the number of qualified applicants interested in microbial pathogenesis has grown steadily in recent years. Most of our Ph.D. trainees are recruited through an umbrella program called ACCESS to the Molecular and Cellular Life Sciences. ACCESS provides an excellent pool of -45 - 50 predoctoral students yearly, with approximately 39% of entering ACCESS students expressing an interest in microbiology and immunology in 2006. Our faculty are also highly successful in attracting qualified postdoctoral fellows, having -25 postdoctoral fellows eligible for support in any given year. Trainees are selected for funding on a competitive basis, after a thorough review of their academic and research accomplishments. Progress is reviewed on a yearly basis and appointments are renewed yearly with a maximum of three years of support for predoctoral trainees and two years for postdoctoral trainees. The training program requires the completion of coursework focused on microbial pathogenesis, annual presentations of trainee research in a seminar series attended by all trainees and training preceptors, participation in a Microbial Pathogenesis seminar series composed of external, preeminent scientists in the field & associated literature discussions. Trainees also participate in a journal club focused on biodefense and newly emerging infectious agents, as well as focused research discussions jointly organized by training preceptor laboratories with common interests. Participation in a course devoted to ethics and accountability in biomedical research is required and annual research presentations at national meetings and UCLA scientific retreats are strongly recommended. Career counseling by an advisory committee is also emphasized. The focal point of our training program is excellence in research. Several mechanisms to monitor and facilitate trainee progress in research and career development is outlined. Our past training efforts have been successful and continued success is anticipated following the plan described in this proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]